1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring game play and for providing bonuses for such game play, and in particular to a method and system for providing customizable player bonuses across enterprises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a rapid expansion of the gaming industry. The income derived from such games is collected at live gaming tables as well as gaming devices like slot machines and video poker games.
To attract customers, larger goods and/or service providers (e.g. gaming establishments) implement programs in which players can obtain bonuses and other benefits each time they play machines in that particular establishment or affiliates within the same enterprise. Such programs (sometimes termed “frequent player,” “loyalty” or “bonus” programs) may also permit the goods/service provider to monitor customer activity. This permits the service/goods provider to customize the services and goods presented to each customer or group of customers so that each customer's needs are better met. In many instances, the customer agrees to permit the collection of such information in exchange for lower prices, a bonus program, or other incentives offered by the service/goods provider.
In such circumstances, it is important to include some medium or means for keeping track of each customer's activity. This can be accomplished with a secure dedicated network enterprise-interconnected computers or similar devices at the point of sale/service. Each device collects information regarding the sale and provide that information to a central database, where the data can be stored and analyzed.
The problem with this solution is that it requires a substantial investment in the infrastructure (the interconnected network) itself. This substantial investment is typically greater than can be provided by smaller goods/service providers.
Another difficulty with this solution is that it limits bonus program participation to player activity within each enterprise. In other words, player activity in one gaming establishment does not earn bonus awards in different enterprise unaffiliated with the first gaming establishment.
Another difficulty with typical bonus programs is that they are not easily customizable to create a wide variety of bonus award qualifications. In particular, there is a need to define layered promotional programs with multiple promotional levels.
Yet another difficulty with typical promotional programs is that they qualify participants based on achieving certain results within a given number of attempts, rather than a pre-defined period of time. For example, existing promotional systems typically provide the player with a bonus if they achieve certain outcome combinations within a specified number of hands played. Although this is thought to allow the casino to more accurately determine the odds of winning so that precise payback margins be defined, such systems do not permit more precise payback margins to be defined, since the availability of the bonus can change the customer's game play and affect the payback margins. For example, if a substantial bonus is offered for four-of-a-kind hands, players of a draw poker machine may make game play decisions they would not otherwise make in order to achieve a four-of-a-kind result. Awarding bonuses based on the results within a number of hands played also does not encourage players to play at a greater rate. What is needed is a system that permits the definition of promotional bonuses that are based on a predetermined time period, so that players are encouraged to play more.
Progressive bonus programs, in which a jackpot is incrementally increased in amount as players play the game, are also known. One difficulty with such programs is that they increment the progressive bonus based on the handle (coin-in activity) instead of game outcomes.